April Fool's Day
by riseofafallenangel
Summary: The Marauders plan an April Fool's Day prank which doesn't quite turn out as expected...


A/N: Oneshot I wrote for Aprils Fool's Day. Enjoy…

* * *

"Ok, potion?"

"Check."

"Fake blood?"

"Check."

"Good, so we go down to the kitchens, Wormy falls over and squirts the blood on himself to distract the elves and we fuss over him while Sirius pours the potion in the pumpkin juice. Any questions?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stretched out on his bed.

"No I'm pretty sure we've gone over this AT LEAST a billion times. We get it."

"I still don't get why I have to be the idiot who falls over."

"We've been over this Wormy, it's because you're the clumsiest."

The three Marauders left their room and headed down to the kitchens to carry out their plan. None of them noticed a red-headed girl following them in the shadows.

Lily watched the boys disappear into the kitchens and waited until they emerged again. They hurried off towards breakfast giggling to themselves at the thought of their plan. She smirked and tickled the pear to get into the kitchens. One of the many house elves hurried up to her, bobbing its head happily.

"Good morning Miss, how can we help you Miss?"

"I just wanted to warn you that those boys that were just in here put something in the pumpkin juice, you might want to change it."

She smiled at them kindly and they all rushed around to fix the problem, squeaking out their thanks.

She left the kitchens grinning, ready to carry out the next stage of her plan.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take to kick in?"

"The bottle said half an hour but those things are never exactly on."

"Hey James."

James nearly spat out his mouthful of food when he realised that Lilly Evans had just spoken to him. Voluntarily. Sirius and Peter bit back their laughter.

"Hi babe, what's up?"

She rolled her eyes and leant over a bit, subtly pouring a drop of liquid from a red bottle on to each of the four boys' plates.

"Nothing much, just felt like saying hi."

She straightened up again.

"And now I've done that, so bye."

James stared at her as she walked away.

"She so wants me."

Sirius snorted with laughter.

"How did you come to that decision from _that_?"

"You'll see, one day she'll admit it."

"Sure she will."

Lily sat back down at her end of the table, slipping the red bottle which read _Amy __Love's Amortentia _on the front into her pocket.

Sirius, James and Peter left the Great Hall, discussing possible outcomes of their prank.

"So people just fall in love with the first person they see once the potion kicks in?"

Sirius sighed, he loved Peter but sometimes he could be so slow.

"Yes Wormy, for two hours. We've talked about this enough times."

"Yeah ok, I was just checking. I can't believe I'm going to miss it."

James slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, we'll fill you in on anything interesting."

Peter nodded.

"Thanks. See you later, say hi to Moony for me."

He disappeared round the corner to a detention with McGonagall and James and Sirius climbed the stairs to the hospital Wing to see their other friend.

"I can't believe it was a full moon the night before April Fool's Day. I mean what are the chances?"

"Probably pretty high, it has to be a full moon sometimes. I feel sorry for the guy though."

James nodded in agreement as they approached the door to the hospital wing.

"Hey, Black."

Sirius groaned.

"Damn."

"Do you want back-up?"

"Nah, go see Moony, I'll be up in a minute."

James shrugged and went up the stairs, Sirius turned round to see Snape storming up the corridor towards him.

"Yes Snivellus, can I help you?"

"The sinking sand outside the Slytherin common room. Fix it now."

Sirius feigned a look of innocence.

"Whatever makes you think it was me?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot Black, I can read."

He lifted up a piece of paper which had 'Sirius Black was here' scrawled on the front.

"Ah, I guess it was me then. Sorry about that."

He turned to leave but Snape grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You fix it right now."

"Don't touch…"

Sirius trailed off. He had never noticed what a nice colour Snape's hair was, sure it was greasy but it made it look quite shiny. Come to think of it his eyes were quite nice too. And he had a very sexy voice…

Sirius smiled seductively at Snape, completely forgetting what they had been previously talking about.

"You know Severus, all those things I did to you before, I didn't mean them. In fact, I'm really sorry. I actually think you're a very special person. Very special…"

He reached out and brushed Snape's face with his fingers. Snape jumped back and backed away from him.

"Don't leave Sevvy, I know you like me too."

Severus gave up on backing away slowly and turned to run. Sirius realised he couldn't possibly let him leave and grabbed his feet to stop him moving. Both boys fell in a heap on the floor.

"Please, you know we belong together."

"Get off me Black!"

"Not until you admit you love me!"

"This is not funny!"

Sirius thought the rage in Snape's eyes made him look even more attractive and leant in in an attempt to kiss him.

"Stupefy!"

Sirius collapsed unconscious and Snape pushed him off, staggering to his feet and running away.

He could fix the sinking sand himself.

* * *

"Hey Moons."

"Hi, where're Pads and Wormy?"

"Wormtail's in detention and Pads is having a cosy chat with Snape downstairs, I'm guessing about the quicksand. He'll be up in a second."

"Poor guy, I told him not to leave that sign but that's Sirius for you, he just won't listen."

Remus noticed that James was looking at him strangely.

"You ok?"

James nodded and shook himself.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just… Moony, did you do something different with your hair today or something?"

Remus shook his head, confused.

"No… Why?"

"No reason really, you know I never noticed how pretty you are."

"Urm… thanks?"

James sat on the bed next to him reaching out to run a hand through his hair.

"And your eyes are so shiny. Moony, will you marry me?"

Remus shifted back on the bed.

"Er James? Could you move back a bit? Starting to feel a tad claustrophobic."

"Will you Moony? I know we would be happy together."

Remus glanced around to find the nearest exit, there was a door just behind him.

"James, you're a great guy but I really don't think it would work between us. Sorry mate."

"Please give me a chance Moony!"

James lunged forward and planted his lips on Remus', pinning him to the pillow. Remus used all his strength to push him off and sprint out of the door.

"Moony! Come back!"

Remus ran down the stairs, tripping over something lying right at the bottom.

"Sirius?"

He shook Sirius' shoulder. When he didn't move he pointed his wand at him.

"Ennervate."

Sirius immediately returned to consciousness.

"Moony? Have you seen Severus?"

"No, but do you know what's wrong with James."

"I need to find Severus. I need to make him see that we belong together."

Before Remus could ask Sirius what the hell was going on he heard a voice coming down the stairs.

"Moony? Where are you love?"

"Gotta go."

He sprinted away again, hearing Sirius call after him.

"If you see Severus, tell him I'm coming for him."

* * *

"Peter, thank God, what's going on in this place? James and Sirius have gone completely… aren't you meant to be in detention?"

Peter nodded, looking dazed.

"Minerva let me go early. She's so sweet."

"Minerva? And why?"

"She said I should go and get some rest. She seemed to think there was something wrong with me. She's so caring like that."

Remus backed away. When did all his friends go mad? He saw James running down the stairs towards him and went through the nearest door he could find which happened to be the Great Hall. Most of the school were eating lunch so he ducked behind a group of Hufflepuffs in an attempt to hide.

"Moony? Moony my love where are you?"

Sirius ran in shortly behind James and hurried over to the Slytherin table, falling to his knees beside Snape.

"Severus? Why did you run away? Don't you see that I only want to love you?"

Snape pushed him back in disgust and he smacked his head on the table.

"Ow! Why did you…? What's going on? Why am I over here?"

A look of horror passed over Sirius' face as he remembered the events of the last couple of hours.

"Eeeeewwwwww!!"

He turned and ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the school very confused.

James watched him go before turning to Moony.

"What's up with him?"

He too remembered what had happened and looked mortified.

"Uh, Moony? Did I really ask you to marry me earlier or did I imagine that?"

Remus nodded.

"I think I'm going to go find Sirius."

He hurried out after his friend.

During all the excitement no one had noticed Peter climb up onto the Griffindor table.

"This I s a song I wrote, dedicated to the beautiful Proffesor McGonagall…"


End file.
